1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in containers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a total concept container providing for the efficient storage and utilization of paraphernalia used in connection with contact lenses as well as the contact lenses per se.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of contact lenses has become widespread and not only the use of the lenses but also the care thereof requires considerable attention and effort. For example, it is usually necessary to remove the lenses (with varying degrees of frequency) for cleaning and other treatment thereof, and the operations normally require the use of several different liquids. The accidental spillage of these liquids creates many problems. Of course, the relatively small size of the lenses creates another problem during the treatment procedures relating thereto in that they are frequently dropped or inadvertently lost, and the nature of the materials of construction of the lenses in combination with the size thereof renders them difficult to find when deposited on most available surfaces. It is normally necessary to clean the lenses before and after each use thereof, which again creates the problem of handling of the lenses and possible accidental loss thereof. The necessity of placing the lenses immediately over the cornea of the eye to insure that the lenses are properly positioned for proper vision is frequently a difficult procedure since this operation usually is required to utilize one hand for holding the lid of the eye open and the other for inserting and properly positioning the lens against the eyeball. Of course, the use of a mirror greatly facilitates this operation, but the position of the mirror for enhancing the viewing of the lens during the insertion operation may be critical. Of course, the occupation of both hands as required during the insertion operation creates a problem in the positioning of the mirror. It will be readily apparent that a proper convenient and consolidated storage site for all of the equipment or paraphernalia required in connection with the use and care of contact lenses in addition to a properly orientated mirror means is desirable.
There have been attempts to solve the many problems involved with the care and use of contact lenses, such as shown in the Croan U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,240, issued Mar. 10, 1964, and entitled "Contact Lens Case;" Stalcup U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,500, issued May. 14, 1963, and entitled "Contact Lens Carrying Case;" Bromberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,779, issued Mar. 17, 1959, and entitled "Case for Contact Lenses;" Barker, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,015, issued Apr. 13, 1965, and entitled "Contact Lens Accessory;" Dalrymple U.S. Pat. No. 1,494,154, issued May. 13, 1924, and entitled "Vanity Case;" Grassi U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,817, issued July 29, 1947, and entitled "Compact or Vanity;" Brank U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,314, issued Oct. 9, 1951, and entitled "Compact;" and the Fagan U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,383, issued Apr. 12, 1960, and entitled "Support and Protective Receptacle for Contact Lens." The Croan, Stalcup, Fagan and Bromberg patents all relate to carrying or storage cases for contact lenses and do not provide for facilitating the utilization of the contact lens paraphernalia during the use and care of the lens. The Barker, Jr. patent discloses a contact lens accessory for facilitating the application or insertion of the contact lens into the eye by way of reducing the possibility of accidental loss of the lens. The Dalrymple, Grassi and Brand patents are directed to the well known vanity type compact structures which include a mirror, but are not related to the facilitating of the use and care of contact lenses.